


Aniversario

by hidefan



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach. El primer aniversario es un día difícil para John. Y el segundo. Y el tercero. Aunque cada vez menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aniversario

**Author's Note:**

> -Día #4 del 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE. Prompt: ON A DATE.  
> -¡Post-Reichenbach! Es increíble que ya pronto se vaya a cumplir un año, ¿verdad?

John miró el calendario con incredulidad. 30 de diciembre. Quedaban únicamente dos días más para que terminara el que sin duda había sido el peor año de su vida. Y qué rápido había pasado el tiempo, pese a que hubo un día que pensó que el mundo había dejado de girar, pero no, había seguido adelante, la vida había seguido adelante, él había seguido adelante. Más o menos.

                Ya pronto se cumpliría el primer aniversario de la muerte de Sherlock. Ya pronto haría un año exacto de no encontrarse órganos humanos en la nevera, ni experimentos estrambóticos en la mesa de la cocina, ni oír piezas de violín a altas horas de la madrugada, ni tener casos excitantes que investigar, nada, ya pronto se cumpliría un año desde que su vida había vuelto a ser aburrida, monótona, gris.

                Arrancó el calendario, furioso, y lo arrojó contra la pared contigua. Fue a sentarse en el sofá, en el sofá de su minúsculo, vacío y horrible apartamento, y enterró el rostro en sus manos. Dios. Le echaba tanto de menos que a veces era totalmente insoportable.

 

                 Durante un tiempo, sobre todo al principio, llegó a pensar que jamás se acostumbraría. Que ya no sería capaz de volver a la vida que había llevado antes de Sherlock. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, ahora que sabía lo que le faltaba, lo que necesitaba? Pero los días fueron pasando, las semanas, los meses, y con el tiempo dejó de esperar milagros y terminó por asumir la realidad de que Sherlock no iba a volver. Tenía días mejores y días peores. En los peores días pensaba en Sherlock a todas horas. Pensaba en lo que diría en tal situación o lo que haría en tal otra. O recordaba momentos concretos de su vida en común y el anhelo por lo que había perdido era tan grande que pensaba que no podría superarlo jamás. Alguno de aquellos días incluso había tenido que recurrir de nuevo al bastón. Pero luego tenía días mejores, en los que la tristeza era más bien como un murmullo en lo más hondo de su mente. Estaba ahí, pero no la notaba de forma tan intensa y podía soportarla. Suponía que cuanto más tiempo pasara, tendría más días de los mejores y menos de los peores. Siempre le echaría de menos, eso estaba claro, pero aprendería a vivir sin él. Eso esperaba.

 

               

                Los días pasaron, llegó enero y con él el temido primer aniversario. Fue un día de los malos. Como esperaba, la noche había estado plagada de pesadillas. Lo habitual; Sherlock cayendo, cayendo, cayendo. El pavimento lleno de sangre. Los ojos apagados, sin brillo. Su tez pálida y sin vida. Su muñeca sin pulso. Una parte de John muriendo con él. Una parte de John moría cada vez que revivía ese momento en sueños. Al menos despierto podía obligarse a dejar de pensar en ello. Pero no podía controlar lo que soñaba. Las noches eran lo peor de todo.

                Se despertó sudando, temblando, casi sin poder respirar. Era todavía de madrugada. Fue a darse una ducha caliente, esperando poder mitigar un poco el frío y su temblor, y decidió salir a caminar. Ni pensó en volver a la cama porque no quería arriesgarse a quedarse dormido otra vez y que volvieran las pesadillas.

                Caminó sin rumbo durante horas. Poco a poco las calles se fueron llenando de gente, de vida, y sin embargo, John sólo sentía vacío dentro de él. Miraba los rostros de la gente, veía sus sonrisas, sus expresiones de ensoñación o de concentración, y los odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos porque todos seguían pensando que Sherlock era un fraude. Porque todos vivían sus vidas sin que les importara lo más mínimo que la persona más extraordinaria del planeta, Sherlock Holmes, se hubiera tirado de alto de un edificio y ya no existiera. Porque todos pasaban por su lado ajenos al dolor que se había instalado en lo más profundo  su corazón.

 

                Por la tarde había quedado con la señora Hudson para ir juntos al cementerio. No había vuelto a ir desde aquel día. De nuevo, después de dejar flores frescas en la lápida y rezar una breve oración por su amigo, la señora Hudson le dejó solo para que John dijera lo que quisiera decir. John estuvo tentado de pedir su milagro una vez más. Quizás la primera vez Sherlock no le había oído. Pero al final no lo hizo. Le explicó cómo había sido el último año. Lo vacío, solitario y  amargo que había sido sin él.

                -Maldito seas, Sherlock. Maldito seas por darme una razón para vivir y luego dejarme tirado de esta manera – fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

               

                Una vez de vuelta la señora Hudson le invitó a tomar el té con ella. John declinó la invitación amablemente; no se veía capaz de entrar en el piso de Baker Street, y menos en un día tan difícil. Pensó en volver a su apartamento –su apartamento vacío- y la idea le resultó tan desazonadora que se limitó a  caminar una vez más sin destino concreto. Y sin darse cuenta sus pasos le condujeron a Angelo’s.

                Vaciló durante unos instantes delante de la puerta y al final se decidió a entrar. Aquella mesa, la de aquella vez, estaba vacía. Seguía teniendo el cartel de reservada. En cuanto le vio Angelo le invitó a sentarse y le puso una mano comprensiva en el hombro. Sólo le dijo que la comida corría de su cuenta. John agradeció que no le preguntara cómo estaba ni quisiera hablar de ello.

                Apenas probó nada de la comida que le trajo Angelo. Se pasó el rato mirando por la ventana, recordando. John preguntando de forma quizá un poco insistente si Sherlock tenía novio, Sherlock pensando que John le estaba tirando los trastos. ¿Y cuántas veces Sherlock erraba en sus deducciones?

                Le asaltó el pensamiento de que Sherlock adoraba tener la última palabra y corregir a todo el mundo hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero nunca había corregido a nadie que hubiera asumido que ellos dos eran pareja. Que era prácticamente todo el mundo, empezando por el mismo Angelo que seguía convencido de que John era la cita de Sherlock. Posiblemente era porque Sherlock no le había dado ninguna importancia, desde luego mucha menos de la que le había dado John. No quería pensar mucho en ello, porque no valía la pena ya hacerse mala sangre pensando en cosas que podrían haber sido pero nunca podrían serlo, pero sí que se preguntó brevemente que qué esperaba cuando le pidió a Sherlock su milagro. ¿Que las cosas volvieran a ser exactamente como habían sido antes? ¿Ellos dos resolviendo casos y discutiendo y siendo buenos amigos y Sherlock arruinando todas sus citas y todas sus novias cortando con él porque pensaban que no podían competir con Sherlock? ¿O quizá esperaba más…?

                Pero no. Sherlock se lo había dejado claro desde el principio. Estaba casado con su trabajo. No tenía interés en relaciones románticas, y después de lo de Irene, John tampoco esperaba que tuviera interés específicamente en él. Así que si se daba el caso de que Sherlock volviera…

                No. Era absurdo pensar en ello. Ya había pasado un año entero desde que Sherlock se fue. Estaba muerto. Por mucho que lo deseara, por mucho que rezara, Sherlock no iba a volver.

 

               

                El segundo aniversario también fue difícil, pero un poco menos. En el cementerio John le dijo a Sherlock que estaba bien. Estaba trabajando, estaba conociendo a gente interesante, había vuelto a salir con mujeres, veía a Greg regularmente, a veces quedaba con Molly, y con Mycroft, se llevaba mucho mejor con Harry, y podía visitar a la señora Hudson y tomar el té con ella en Baker Street.

                -Pero todavía te echo de menos, bastardo egoísta – le dijo antes de irse.

                Después de la visita al cementerio volvió a Angelo’s. Pensó que podría hacer de ello como una tradición anual. Sería su tributo a su amigo. Visitar su lápida primero, y después ir  al lugar en el que habían tenido su primera cita y recordar los buenos tiempos.

               

                Sin darse cuenta el tercer aniversario hizo acto de presencia. Era increíble. Tres años. Había sobrevivido tres años sin Sherlock.

                -Y por cierto, sigo queriendo que dejes de estar muerto – dijo en el cementerio, por si acaso Sherlock le estaba escuchando y decidía hacerle caso de una vez.  Pero esta vez lo dijo con una sonrisa. Cada vez le costaba un poquito menos.

                Estaba tranquilo cuando se sentó en su mesa de siempre en Angelo’s. Estaba pensando en lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente. Tenía que ir al super a comprar leche, que se había acabado. Tenía que llamar a Harry. Y también estaría bien llamar a aquella chica con la que había conectado, Mary, e invitarla a salir otra vez. Sí, le vendría bien.

                Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Angelo se acercó y dejó algo encima de la mesa. No hasta que su amigo se aclaró la garganta para captar su atención. John le miró y acto seguido miró a la mesa donde Angelo había dejado una velita. Una idéntica a la de aquel día.

                -Para que la cita sea más romántica – le indicó, sonriendo. John no entendía nada.

                -Pero yo no tengo ninguna… - entonces Angelo se apartó y John vio lo que estaba detrás. O mejor dicho, _quién_ estaba detrás. Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando, porque no podía ser posible. Los milagros NO existían, eso le había quedado bien claro. Pero él no era el único que le estaba viendo, Angelo también y eso sólo podía significar que…

                -Hola, John – dijo Sherlock, su Sherlock, el mismo al que había visto morir exactamente tres años atrás. Apenas había cambiado nada. Excepto quizás sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban diferentes, su mirada.

                -¿Cómo…? – quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero su voz se quebró a la primera palabra. De todas formas daba igual, ¿no? Sherlock estaba  vivo. John le había pedido un milagro y Sherlock se lo había concedido. No estaba muerto. John había sufrido un dolor inimaginable estos tres últimos años y Sherlock había estado vivo todo ese tiempo. Era demasiado. John ni siquiera sabía qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Rabia, sí, rabia, debería partirle la cara. Seguro que tenía sus razones, Sherlock siempre las tenía, y puede que John las entendiera una vez se las hubiera explicado, pero no era justo que le hubiera hecho pasar por eso. Pero también era cierto que sentía un alivio y una alegría tan grandes que le hacían morirse de ganas de tirarse a sus brazos y besarle de una condenada vez.

                ¿Qué debería hacer?

                Sherlock le miraba inseguro, sin atreverse a dar él el primer paso. John lo tuvo claro. Sherlock se merecía que le partiera la cara ahí y en ese momento. Por egoísta. Por tomar decisiones sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de John. Por haberle abandonado durante tres larguísimos y horribles años. Por haberle hecho creer que le había perdido para siempre.

                John le partiría la cara.

                Después del beso.

 

                               FIN.

                


End file.
